Les tourments du coeur
by Valir
Summary: Quand deux copines complètement cinglées s'imaginent avec les persos de Hp dans une série télé à l'eau de rose. Préparez vos zygomatiques, c'est du pur délire !
1. Chapter 1

**Les tourments du cœur (soap opéra débile et sans intérêt)**

**Avertissement : Certains propos tenus, scènes, situations, mœurs, allusions, vocabulaire,etc, sont susceptibles de choquer. Si vous êtes une âme sensible, un puritain, une grenouille de bénitier…, nous vous conseillons de passer votre chemin à moins de vouloir changer de registre !**

**Les auteurs : Black Miou et Valiré**

**Episode 32577 de votre série préférée : **

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

**Bon, je vais tenter de vous rappeler simplement l'histoire de cette superbe série très intéressante qui, après plus de deux ans d'existence, est de retour pour votre plus grand plaisir (mais pas du mien même si on ne me demande pas mon avis.)**

**Donc, Miou-Miou et Milie sont deux sorcières adolescentes qui ont choisi de vivre parmi les Moldus. Un jour qu'elles se baladent dans les rues de Londres, elles rencontrent Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. C'est le coup de foudre immédiat. Après quelques tours et détours que je ne prendrais pas la peine d'expliciter, (en résumé, elles se les ont échangés à tort et à travers. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous n'avez qu'à acheter les cassettes des quatre premières saisons des Tourments du cœur à 7 euros 50 le coffret dans vos supermarchés U et Jumboscore.) Je disais donc, après quelques tours et détours, Miou-Miou s'était casée avec son très cher Sirius et Milie avec Remus. Mais évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau si ça c'était arrêté là ! Au début de la cinquième saison, Sirius et Remus se sont sentis irrépressiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Après moult hésitations, ils se sont lancés corps et âme dans une relation que la morale réprouve totalement (mais qui, à mon sens, leur va bien.) Milie commence à avoir des soupçons et veut en parler à Miou. Quand nous nous sommes quittés, il y a deux ans, les deux filles étaient en cours de philosophie et Mile était sur le point de se confier.**

**Milie saura-t-elle expliquer son mauvais pressentiment à son amie ? Comment Miou va-t-elle réagir ? Les deux hommes vont-ils préférer leur relation aux filles ? Les baffes vont-elles pleuvoir ? Après deux ans, toutes vos questions trouveront réponses dans cet épisode des Tourments du cœur…**

_Cours de Philosophie des Terminales L du Lycée Levavasseur session 2003/2004. Mme Rioux-Migné tente de faire comprendre à cette bande d'adolescents hermétiques à toutes sortes de raisonnements d'ordre philosophique, la complexité du langage. Ils en sont donc à Saussure qui dit qu'un mot est un signe où sont regroupés le signifiant et le signifié. Le signifiant étant ce que l'on écrit ou dit, le signifié étant le sens même du signe. Non pas une image où nous enfermerions la pensée mais une idée. Une idée qui transcende les objets car tout ce qui compte dans la vie, c'est la pensée, les choses matérielles…_

_( signe impatient de Miou qui commence à s'échauffer) Euh…hum…je disais donc que derrière au tout dernier rang, Miou et Milie discutent de choses sérieuses et cent fois plus importantes._

- Remus va de plus en plus souvent au 12 Grimauld Place. Je me demande ce qu'il y fait, **lance innocemment Milie.**

- Bof, j'en sais rien ! Quand je rentre, ils ont l'air un peu tendus et ils sont tout rouges. Sirius m'a dit qu'ils faisaient de la gym… **(ton absent tout en se disant que Saussure devait vraiment être tordu pour écrire des trucs pareils sur le langage.) **

- De la gym ! **( s'est retenue à temps pour ne pas hurler)**. Miou, sur l'Ecurie des Shets, j'ai lu une fic où Harry sort la même excuse à Ron quand celui-ci l'a surpris avec Draco. **(Yaoiste incurable ?)** Et tu devines ce qu'ils faisaient…

- **(Toute innocente, mais surtout absorbée par l'histoire du langage selon Rousseau, qui est persuadé que le langage naît des passions car celles-ci…euh…hum…là n'est pas notre propos ! Miou donc, toute innocente…)** Non.

- Sur l'Ecurie **(insiste Milie)**, le lien était rouge.

- **(un peu absente)** non je… **( réalise soudainement) **Nooooooon!

- Tu crois qu'ils seraient … **( ton inquiet)**

**- **C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Couvre-moi !

**Miou transplane à Grimauld Place dans l'urgence.**

- Siriuuuuuuuus ! **(ton rageur et colèrique)**

**Sirius, à l'étage, sursaute donnant ainsi un coup de rein un peu trop fort dans le popotin de Remus qui pousse un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir. ( Maso ? Ca ne m'étonnerais pas, c'est un loup-garou après tout, il… Milie débarque dans la loge de la voix off, un rouleau de pâtisserie à la main…oublions ce que je viens de dire.) **

**Les deux hommes se jettent des coups d'oeils affolés. Cette voix, ils ne la connaissent que trop bien, c'est Miou- la-terrible. La vieille bique s'est réveillée en bas, dans son tableau mais étrangement, on l'a déjà fait taire. Miou est vraiment très en colère. Ils font de leur mieux pour se rhabiller mais c'est trop tard. La porte s'ouvre à la volée.**

- SIRIUS !

**L'homme a le souffle coupé. C'est pire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Elle est gonflée comme une cocotte. C'est clair, là il va se prendre un gnon. Il s'éloigne au maximum de Remus qui se cache sous le lit.**

**- (Balbutiements effrayés)** Ch…Chérie…Miou…Ma puce…c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- LA FERME ! **( rugissement de maman Dragon hyperprotectrice).**

**Les deux hommes se sentent tout à coup très très petits…**

- **( Murmure pressé et énervé)** Aaaaah Milie va me le payer. Je lui avais dit d'attacher son loulou.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, oui, je vous assure, à l'épisode 27598 quand je trouve qu'il vient trop souvent tourner autour de mon Rurus que je viens d'attacher parce qu'il a regardé une jolie blonde dans la rue. Regardez-le à nouveau…Vous allez voir que c'est moi qui ait raison…Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons. **( se retourne à nouveau en colère, élève la voix.)** Sirius !

**Le brun de redresse au garde-à-vous, pantalon ouvert et Popole aussi au garde-à-vous que l'homme. Miou va craquer mais se reprend. La situation est grave. (Le reste est sur le ton de hurlements hystériques) **

**- **J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je n'en peux plus de ton attitude ! Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu me trompes tout le temps !

- Mais tu n'te gênes pas non plus !

- Quoi ! Mais c'est à peine si je mate Draco…et puis Ren de Shaman King…et puis Tasuki aussi…C'est vrai que je trouve Taylor Hanson mignon aussi…Oh et puis il y a Hatsuharu sans compter Hatoriiiii…euh… Oh ! Et moi je passe pas mon temps à reluquer tout ce qui passe même les thons et les gens du même sexe ! Tu ne me respectes pas et…

- Mais c'est de ta faute ! Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas tenté d'aller voir ailleurs ? T'es violente et tu me tiens en laisse ! Tu me laisses toute la journée tout seul et quand tu es là, tu gueules ! Au lieu de me remercier de rester avec une grosse comme toi, tu me cognes ! Moi j'ai la côte figure-toi ! J'suis très beau et les gens m'adorent !

**Sirius s'arrête brusquement. Toute sa colère retombe…Miou s'est dégonflée, elle ne souffle plus, elle est devenue livide et des larmes brillent dans ses yeux.**

- Miou, je…

**Sirius est interrompu par Milie qui arrive tout droit du cours de Philo. Autant dire qu'elle vient d'une autre planète.**

- Ben Remus..Sirius…? J'savais pas qu'une table pouvait servir à ça ! **( Meuf qui débarque)**

**Miou se retourne vers son amie, franchement perplexe**

- C'est quoi cette histoire de table ? Y'a pas de table ici ! C'est même pas dans le sujet !

- Je sais pas ! J'ai eu envie de dire ça…

- Mais t'es nulle toi, y'a aucun rapport…

**Les deux filles commencent à se chamailler sur le pourquoi du comment de la justesse de cette phrase. Remus qui en a franchement marre de cet épisode qui s'éternise, ( je le pense aussi), rappelle les filles à l'ordre et reprend son rôle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. ( C'est un exploit de la part d'un loup-garou. bruit du rouleau à pâtisserie de Milie J'ai rien dit !) **

**-** Mimi… **(voix terrifiée de Remus)**

- Non, ne t'en fais pas Mumus, comme je suis fan de yaoi, je te pardonne…juste une petite punition pour m'avoir trompée.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas retourner dans LA pièce…Il fait noir, j'ai peur du noir ! **(essaie de s'échapper)**

- Viens Mumus ! **(sort son lasso).**

- Laisse !

**Miou a parlé sur un ton calme, beaucoup trop calme, (ce qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.) Elle a retenu Milie d'une main et fixe Sirius d'un air indéfinissable **Milie, t'as du chocolat chez toi ?

- Oui !

- Et de l'alcool ?

- Euh…oui !

**- **Bien !

**Sort de la pièce. On entend un remue-ménage en haut, puis Miou réapparaît avec trois gros sacs dans les bras. S'avance vers Sirius et se prépare à lui donner un gros gnon. Il se protège le visage mais, finalement elle l'embrasse. Sirius, surpris, se redresse.**

- Adieu mon amour, on s'est bien amusés (ton triste)

- A…Adieu ? Miou…

- Allez viens Milie, on s'tire ! On va se saoûler pour fêter notre nouveau célibat !

- Hein ? Mais non ! Mon Remus ! (brandit son lasso)

- Mais laisse-le ton Remus ! Tu vois bien qu'il préfère Sirius !

**Milie perd toute contenance. Laisse pendre son lasso lamentablement.**

- P'tain ! Heureusement que j'ai du rhum piment cabri à la maison !

- Eh Miou attends ! **(cri du cœur de Sirius)**

- Allez viens Milie, on s'en va ! Je vais inviter Harry et Draco à venir boire avec nous !

- QUOI ! **(Ca c'est le rugissement d'un pur canon. Mister Magic World 2003 et 2004 très amoureux et fou de jalousie, entendre : Sirius Black.)**

- T'as un problème PD ? **( Ca c'est Miou qui a repris du poil de la bête. Sachez tout de même que Miou n'a rien contre les homosexuels mais là faut la comprendre, il s'agit de son homme…)**

- M'traite pas de PD ! Et je ne veux pas que tu te tires ! Et je ne laisserais ni mon filleul ni mon cousin te toucher !

- Sirius, c'est fini ! T'as pas compris ? On se tire !

**Miou et Milie sortent en claquant la porte puis quittent Grimauld Place pour revenir à leur mortel (à côté de leurs péripéties amoureuses je veux dire, car moi je trouve très intéressante la théorie de Hegel sur…hum…excusez-moi.) Elles sont donc retournées à leur mortel (parce que c'est écrit comme ça dans le script) cours de Philo. Sirius et Remus se regardent bêtement. Elles les ont vraiment quittés.**

**Ouf ! On en a enfin fini avec cet interminable épisode. Est-ce la fin de notre quatuor infernal ? (C'est pas que ça me gêne,ça ferait du mal à Black et j'adorerais ça ! mais il faut bien gagner sa vie !) Les filles vont-elles se bourrer la gueule ? Pourront-ils se réconcilier ? Vous ne pourrez le savoir (avec un peu de chance) que dans votre prochain épisode des Tourments du cœur.**

Les Tourments du cœur, hors plateau.

**Sirius Black** : 'Tain, j'ai cru qu'on en finirait jamais !

**Miou-Miou (les yeux pleins d'étoiles et la bouche en cœur)** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous M. Black !

**Sirius (sourire d'un million de Watts)** : Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sirius.

**Miou-Miou (rouge comme un tomate)** : Oh non, je n'oserais pas ! C'est trop d'honneur pour ma petite personne !

**Milie (en riant)** : On ne croirait pas que c'est la même qui vous boxe sur scène, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

**Sirius** : Non, c'est vrai, elle est très convaincante !

**Remus** : Tu nous bluffes tous ! Tu es une très bonne actrice Miou…

**Miou rougit et balbutie des remerciements. Arrivent Draco et Harry.**

**Draco** : 'lut !

**Miou : (à nouveau les yeux pleins d'étoiles)** : Bonjour Draco, tu vas bien ? Vous arrivez tôt Harry et toi !

**Harry **: Faut bien qu'on répète la scène…T'as vu le scénario ?

**Draco** : C'est scandaleux !

**Miou** : C'est vrai que c'est un peu osé !

**Sirius** : Y'a pas à dire ! C'est carrément répugnant !

**Milie** : Moi je suis sûre que ça fait plaisir à Harry et Draco.

**Les garçons** : Hein…euh…quoi…pourquoi…pas du tout (rougissant à vue d'œil.)

**Miou (petite fleur innocente, auréole au-dessus de la tête, ailes collées dans le dos. Regard franchement perdu à son amie.)** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Milie ?

**Milie** : Viens Miou, je vais t'expliquer avec dessins et tout et tout…

**Les deux filles s'en vont vers les loges pour se repoudrer et aborder les questions de la vie qui échappent à la pauvre Miou-Miou.**

**Harry** : Bon, euh…Je vais peut-être aller répéter !

**Draco** : Euh, moi aussi !

**Ils s'éloignent chacun de leur côté.**

**Remus (regard attendri)** : Ils sont mignons ces gosses !

**Sirius (en colère)** : Il abuse quand même le scénariste ! Tu crois que c'est vrai les rumeurs sur sa vie de couple ? Il paraît que sa femme le trompe. C'est pas une raison pour se venger sur nous !

**Remus (sourire énigmatique)** : Moi je crois que ce qui te déranges surtout, c'est que la petite Miou soit impliquée là-dedans…Mais je comprends tu sais. Elle est mignonne !

**Sirius (qui rougit !)** : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Et toi avec ta Milie ?

**Remus** : Moi au moins, je l'avoue !

**Sirius** : J'ai pas le temps de discuter de ce genre d'âneries avec toi ! Je…j'ai…Faut que j'aille boire un café.

**Sirius s'éloigne à grands pas vers la machine à café, suivit de près par Remus qui le taquine toujours. C'est vraiment enrichissant d'observer les acteurs après le tournage d'un épisode des Tourments du cœur. A la prochaine, pour le hors plateau de votre série favorite ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 32578 de votre série préférée Les Tourments du cœur. **

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

**S'échappant de manière illicite du cours de philosophie, après un sous-entendu choquant de sa copine Milie, Miou surprend Sirius et Remus en plein cours de gym…(enfin si on veut). Après une violente dispute où les noms de charcuteries ont pluités (Comment ça, ça ne se dit pas ? Je suis la voix-off et je fais ce que je veux ! De toute façon, c'est le scénariste qui l'a écrit.) **

**Donc après leur dispute, les deux filles ont quittés leurs PD de petits amis (Ouah ! Ca fait du bien de pouvoir insulter ces sales clebs en toute impunité ! Paraît qu'ils se sont frités avec le scénariste…) Sont-ils vraiment PD ? (Aucun doute pour moi.) Comment se déroule la beuverie en compagnie d'Harry et Draco ? Toutes vos questions trouveront réponses dans cet épisode des Tourments du cœur.**

_Chez Milie, dans sa grande maison à trois mille milliards de dollars avec piscine, cascade, toboggan, zoo privé, salle de cinéma et frigidaire américain qui distribue des glaçons. Miou, Milie, Harry et Draco sont assis dans le petit salon chaleureux, dans des fauteuils à dix mille dollars pièce…_

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait vous réconcilier ? **(Ton pas très convaincu de Harry occupé à reluquer le décolleté de Milie et ce qui se passe sous la jupe beaucoup trop courte de Miou.) **

**-** NAN ! **lance Miou qui en est à son dixième verre de rhum piment cabri.** S'con de Sirius n'avait qu'à pas niquer Mumus, pas vrai Milie ?

- Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de ma Vodka ! Hips ! Eûrk ! **(gerbe sur le lino bien ciré)**

**- '**Tain ! T'es crade Mi ! **(gueule Draco en sortant sa baguette pour tout nettoyer avant que l'épouvantable odeur ne les rendent tous malades)** Quand tu tiens pas l'alcool, tu t'attaques pas à un truc aussi fort !

- Dracochouuuuuuuuuuu ! **(cri de Miou surexcitée qui chope une bouteille de rhum gingembre et qui en boit une grande gorgée.) **Tu veux voir mon string ?

- Ouaip ! Amène tes fesses voir s'il est joli !

**Milie **: - T'as pas de string, j'te signale ! Ils sont tous au lavage ! T'as ta vieille culotte trouée !

- P'tain, va décuver pauv'Niouk ! J'ai un string je te ferais dire ! Tu veux voir ?

**Lève sa jupe et découvre un string en voile noir et chaîne, avec un petit cadenas là où il faut. Elle montre à Draco la petite clé attachée à une chaîne autour de son cou avec un clin d'œil coquin. Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil et sourit étrangement. La soirée promet d'être intéressante. La mâchoire d'Harry nettoyait déjà le parquet tandis que Milie était pétée de rire. **

- Je l'ai acheté spécialement pour ce soir ! Tu veux boire une gorgée ?

**Va s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco. Il attrape la bouteille et en descend presque la moitié d'un coup. Puis il attrape Miou, l'embrasse sauvagement et la pelote allègrement. Miou éclate de rire et se serre un peu plus contre lui.**

- 'Tain ! Et moi alors ? **grogne Milie en louchant.**

**Regarde Harry**

- Nan ! Pas envie !

**Appelle le 3615 code Chaleurs en détresse. Cinq minutes plus tard, y'a un super beau gars qui débarque, genre surfeur aux cheveux dorés.**

- Ah vi ! C'est mieux !

**S'assoit sur les genoux du mec et descend le reste de sa Vodka cul sec. Pas trop loin, Miou pousse un véritable cri d'extase quand Draco s'attaque à son cou avec application. Harry fait la moue.**

- J'me sens un peu seul…

**Miou-l'oreille-furtive l'a entendu ronchonner et alors que Draco mordille un petit bout de chair sensible au creux de son cou, elle appelle le garçon à la cicatrice. **

- Harryyyyyy ! Viens mon poussin et apporte la boîte de chocolats !

**Harry ne résiste pas. Miou a ce pouvoir un peu spécial de savoir faire obéir les hommes. Il s'approche d'elle et ouvre la boîte de Jeff de Bruges tout droit importée de Suisse.**

- Penche-toi mon poussin, n'ai pas peur…

**Harry obéit sans réfléchir, le cœur battant. Miou l'embrasse doucement puis elle prend un chocolat, le lui fait manger et l'embrasse encore. Draco caresse toujours son corps qu'il a de plus en plus envie de dénuder. Sa main effleure celle de Harry qui tout à coup réalise.**

- Miou…vous…tu ?

- Quoi, ça te gêne ? **sur un ton craquant de petite fille naive.**

- Mais…et…euh…Draco ? **(devenant tout rouge.)**

- Moi, ça me va !

**Le blond attrape la main de Harry et l'embrasse. Puis il lèche consciencieusement ses doigts. Tout à coup, il le tire vers lui et l'embrasse tout en jouant dans le soutien-gorge de Miou.**

**Du coté de Milie.**

**La Milie est totalement bourrée. Son surfeur est un homme qui n'attend que ses ordres. Ses yeux ont la même couleur que ceux de Remus…**

- Va te faire foutre Remus, hips !

**Secoue la tête et embrasse fougueusement son gigolo qui embrasse super bien soit dit en passant. De l'autre côté, y'a le ménage à trois qui est en pleine action.**

- Bon ben, je vais pas m'gêner !

**empoigne son mec et lui ouvre sa chemise.**

**Du côté de Miou.**

**Draco est aux prises avec deux ventouses qui ne cessent de réclamer ses lèvres. Miou, totalement saoûle, s'amuse avec le chocolat et Harry, un peu éméché, étudie chaque centimètre de la peau pâle de Draco. Tout à coup, le blond les repousse tous les deux. Il embarque Harry sur son dos et porte Miou à bout de bras (six heures de muscu par jour, ça porte ses fruits.)**

- Mi ! On t'emprunte la chambre bleue.

**Mi est un peu trop occupée pour répondre (je vous passe les détails.) Draco porte donc ses deux amants jusqu'à la chambre. Il les jette tous deux sur le lit. Harry et Miou éclatent de rire en même temps et se précipitent sur lui et s'accrochent à sa chemise. Draco excédé, crie :**

- Lâchez-moi un peu la grappe !

- OK !

**Harry se jette sur Miou pour l'embrasser, la renversant sur le matelas très moelleux. Il est très entreprenant sous ses airs de garçon timide le Harry ! Du coup, Miou a déjà perdu son chemisier. Draco, qui est en train de se faire distancer, se lance corps et âme dans la mêlée. Y'a des T-Shirts qui tombent, des chemises qui s'ouvrent, des jupes qui volent, des pantalons qui disparaissent etc. (Je pourrais continuer encore longtemps comme ça, mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Comme y'a un match de foot, notre créneau horaire a été raccourci.) Donc reprenons. Pendant cette danse de vêtements, Miou pense soudain à Sirius. Quand elle est avec son Sirius, c'est beaucoup plus tendre et puis elle est seule avec son Sirius, il ne s'occupe que de son cas.**

**Draco jette un coup d'œil à Miou et voit une larme couler de son œil…Il soupire, fond sur Harry et expulse Miou hors du lit.**

- Hey ! **(gueule Miou quand son derrière a touché terre.)** Et moi ?

**Les deux garçons ne s'occupent plus du tout d'elle et ont déjà perdu leurs caleçons. Draco pousse un gémissement quand Harry mordille son téton. Miou rougit, attrape ses vêtements et sa boîte de chocolats avant de partir. Elle ne voudrait surtout pas les déranger.**

**Du côté de Milie.**

**Milie est déjà à moitié nue avec son surfeur, bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Il a des tablettes de chocolat plus qu'appétissantes et un cul plus qu'excitant. Seul problème : il sent bizarre. Milie se souvient de l'odeur de caramel de Remus, rien à voir avec ça ! Le mec la pelote tant qu'il peut, sans dire un mot. Remus était beaucoup plus tendre et il lui disait toujours des mots d'amour…Soudain…**

- Prout ! **(l'a lâché une caisse le sagouin !).**

- Beûrk !

**Milie catapulte le surfeur qui se viande sur le parquet.**

- Casse-toi espèce de dégueulasse ! J'me plaindrai à ton boss crois-moi !

**Le mec s'en va et Milie se retrouve toute seule comme une conne.**

- Snif ! J'veux mon Mumus…**(Oups ! Elle a l'ivresse triste. Le moral atteint des profondeurs abyssales.)**

**Miou débarque avec exactement la même tête qu'elle. Gros silence. Elles se scrutent pendant une ou deux minutes puis éclatent de rire…**

- Putain Miou, faut retrouver nos mecs !

- Oui parce que mon Sirichou me manque ! (**dit sur un ton désespéré digne de la plus grande tragicomédie grecque.)** Pis, y'a Draco et Harry qui font mumuse là-haut, faut pas les déranger.

**Bon ! On en a fini avec les filles…mais que se passe-t-il du côté des garçons ? Peuvent-ils se câliner en paix ? Vont-elles retrouver leurs mecs ? Vous pourrez tout savoir (avec un peu de chance) dans le prochain épisode des Tourments du cœur. **

**Les Tourments du cœur, hors plateau.**

**Miou (transpirante) : **Quel tournage épuisant !

**Milie (tamponne son front avec un mouchoir humide) :** Crevant.

**Sirius (qui débarque tout juste) :** Ca va les filles ?

**Miou ( les yeux pleins d'étoiles, des volutes de petits cœurs roses voletant autour de sa tête, son petit cœur bat si fort qu'on le voit dépasser de sa poitrine)** : Bonjour M. Black !

**Arrive Lupin, suivit de Harry et Draco qui ont enfin fini la scène de la chambre.**

**Miou (petit visage de chérubin) : **Alors les garçons, ça s'est bien passé ?

**Harry :** Arfff…

**Draco :** Bof !

**Miou (désolée) :** Oh…pourquoi ?

**Les garçons en chœur :** J'aurais préféré que tu restes !

**Se lancent des œillades meurtrières. Ils sont tout à coup pétrifiés par une aura glaciale. Ils se retournent…Ils sont totalement surplombés par Sirius Black. Celui-ci est enveloppé d'une aura noire et glaciale qui fait froid dans le dos. Il fait craquer les os de ses poings. **

**Sirius (qu'on a rarement vu aussi en colère) :** Vous auriez préféré quoi sales gosses ?

**Les garçons (d'une petite voix de souris) :** Rien.

**Sirius :** Riennnn ?

**Se jette sur les deux gosses pour leur donner une leçon. Pendant ce temps, Milie, accrochée au bras de Remus, papote avec Miou-Miou.**

**Miou (avec son air de petite fille innocente) :** Pourquoi M. Black corrige les garçons ?

**Tous sur le plateau se retournent vers Miou, incrédules. Tout à coup, Milie lance :**

**Milie :** Ca fait partie des choses de la vie qu'il faut que je t'explique.

**Harry, Draco et Sirius cessent de se battre et reviennent discuter avec les trois autres. Miou-Miou retrouve son état d'admiration béate devant Black.**

**Remus :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le scénariste nous inflige ce genre de scène.

**Harry :** Paraît qu'il est cocu.

**Sirius :** C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire aussi. Sa femme aurait une relation avec un garçon de 20 ans plus jeune.

**Milie :** Paraît même qu'il a pas touché une femme depuis plus de cinq ans.

**Sirius :** D'où ses scripts tordus…

**Miou (l'auréole au-dessus de sa tête) :** Il doit être triste.

**Sirius (qui a complètement fondu, la serre dans ses bras.) :** Elle est trop mignonne !

**Harry et Draco le singent derrière son dos. Se prennent une claque chacun.**

**Miou (qui est complètement hors du coup, change de sujet) :** Moi ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi la voix-off vous déteste tellement M. Black.

**Remus :** Ca a toujours été…

**Sirius :** Il ne changera jamais ce mec !

**Miou : **Ce mec ? Mais qui donc ?

**Les cinq autres se tournent vers la petite Miou-Miou avec des yeux plus larges que des assiettes. Ils lancent en chœur : )**

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Mais c'est…

**STOP !**

**Et vous chers téléspectateurs, avez-vous deviné qui se cache derrière la voix off ? Si oui, envoyez vos réponses à l'adresse suivante : p. 27/ 28, Les Tourments du cœur. A gagner, le coffret spécial des cinq saisons de votre série favorite avec making-off, bêtisier, interview des acteurs et hors plateau spécial.**

**A très bientôt pour un nouvel épisode des Tourments du cœur (avec la réponse.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mayumi : Tu dis que c'est Rogue ?...GAGNE ! Lol ! **

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

**Dans la riche demeure de Milie (faut dire que sa mère est actrice et son père trafiquant de drogue. D'ailleurs si vous avez besoin d'un peu de coc' n'hésitez pas, appelez le 07356922 et demandez M. le père de Milie. Vous verrez, il est sympa…euh, hum !) enfin bref, dans la villa supersophistiquée de Milie, c'est l'orgie ! Miou boit en bouffant des chocolats et finit au lit avec Draco et Harry. Milie se tape une vodka en compagnie d'un gigolo de luxe. Finalement, les deux filles ne vont pas jusqu'au bout, trop amoureuses de Rurus et Mumus…Mais que font le Rurus et le Mumus ?**

**(Sirius Black débarque dans la loge de la voix off, poing brandi)**

**- Si tu m'appelles encore Rurus…Tu m'as compris Servilus ?**

**- T'es con ou quoi Black ? Dis pas mon nom, chuis à l'antenne là !**

**- Bien fait, ça va t'apprendre à m'appeler Rurus !**

**- Sors maintenant !**

**- Avec plaisir, Servilus !**

**(Porte qui claque. Black est sorti.)**

**Hum…Enfin, toutes vos questions trouveront réponse dans cet épisode des Tourments du cœur. **

_Au 12 Grimauld Place, la maison familiale des Black et ancien nid d'amour de Sirius et Miou. Et si vous ne savez pas à quoi elle ressemble, allez donc lire Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix !  _

_Sirius et Remus dînent en silence en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Depuis que les filles sont parties, le moral est au plus bas._

_Sirius regrette ses paroles et voudrait que Miou revienne. En plus, il est jaloux parce que Harry et Draco sont invités à la soirée chez Milie, qu'il y a de l'alcool et que Miou pète un câble quand elle est saoûle. Remus aussi est inquiet pour sa Milie qui ne tient pas l'alcool. Sirius se lève pour la sixième fois consécutive et fait dux fois le tour de la cuisine avant que, excédé, Remus intervienne :_

- Pour la millième fois, Sirius, assied-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien d'user le dallage comme tu le fais.

** De mauvaise grâce, Sirius se laisse lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et grogne. Ils restent un moment encore en silence avant que Sirius ne se mette à ronchonner.**

- On a été vraiment cons !

- C'est sûr !

- On n'aurait jamais dû faire…enfin faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça nous a apporté ?

- Un peu d'expérience nouvelle.

- Mais à quel prix ? Miou me manque…j'ai presque envie qu'elle revienne me taper dessus.

- T'es maso ? **(Lupin a un drôle de petit sourire.)**

- NON ! **(Sirius est devenu très rouge)** C'est pas ça…mais au moins quand je reçois des claques, ça veut dire qu'elle est là et qu'elle s'occupe un peu de moi.

** Lupin, compatissant, se lève et va s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius en entourant ses épaules de ses bras.**

- Mon cher Patmol, comme je te comprends. Moi, c'est ma Milie qui me manque. Je me sens vraiment très seul**. (ajoute-t-il en se blottissant contre Sirius.)**

**Celui-ci est un peu gêné. Il s'est juré quelques minutes plus tôt de ne plus céder aux avances habiles de son meilleur ami. Lupin a enfoui son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux châtains caressent ses joues mal rasées. Sirius le serre dans ses bras (en toute amitié bien sûr) et lui tapote le dos. Il se fige tout d'un coup. Lupin a commencé à lui bécoter le cou. Il le repousse brusquement. Lupin le regarde, les yeux pleins d'appréhension.**

- Non Remus, je me suis juré de ne plus la tromper.

- Tu comptes la récupérer alors !

- Oui ! **(Sirius a crié sa réponse sur un ton déterminé et conquérant. Il brandit le poing en avant, une lueur folle dans les yeux) **C'est MA Miou ! Je ne la laisserai jamais à ces deux gosses !

** Remus éclate de rire et va chercher une chaise pour s'installer à côté de Sirius, vraiement très près…Mais Sirius ne proteste pas car il sait que, cette fois, son ami a compris.**

- On fait quoi ? **(demande Lupin un peu rêveur.)** A l'heure qu'il est, Milie doit vomir ses tripes sur le parquet de la maison. C'est moi qui risque de me coltiner le nettoyage.

- On fait une descente à la villa ! **(crie en se levant d'un bond.)** On passe à l'attaque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Euh Sirius…On ne part pas en guerre, calme-toi !

- Si c'est la guerre ! Non mais ! Pourquoi deux morveux à peine poilus pourraient toucher ma Miou.

** Visualisation : Harry et Draco qui tripotent Miou dans tous les sens et qui l'embrasse partout où lui, l'a déjà embrassée. (Enfin Sirius, c'est pas bien de faire faire ça ! Laisse sa vie privée à Miou !)**

- Aaaaaah ! Quelle horrible image mentale ! Non Harry, enlève tes sales pattes de là ! Draco ! Y'a que moi qui peut toucher çaaaaaaa ! Aaaaah ! Touchez pas ma Miou !

- Sirius ça suffit ! **(grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être excessif ce Patmol.)** Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

** Sirius se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et appuie son front contre l'épaule de Remus qui frissonne. Il a toujours eu un faible pour Sirius depuis leur première rencontre. Ca lui fait mal de le voir s'accrocher à ce point à quelqu'un et ainsi briser une relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis plus de vingt ans…Mais après tout, lui aussi avait trouvé l'âme sœur. Pour consoler son ami, Remus le serre dans ses bras, sans arrière-pensée cette fois, et Sirius se laisse faire, beaucoup trop déprimé. **

**EVIDEMMENT, comme on est dans une série conne à deux francs six sous, que tout est prétexte à disputes et crises de larmes et qu'on ne veut pas que ça s'arrête maintenant, c'est le moment que choisissent Miou et Milie pour transplaner. Elles surprennent les deux hommes innocemment enlacés. Enfin, pour elles, ce n'est pas un câlin amical mais un tripotage amoureux. Miou, qui je crois que vous l'avez compris, a un caractère assez emporté, ne supporte pas de voir son Rurus (voix de Sirius : Serviluuuuuuus !) enfin son Sirius dans les bras d'un autre, explose immédiatement comme une cocotte qui a subit trop de pression :**

- Aaaaaah ! Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici !

** Les deux hommes sursautent et s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Sirius écarquille les yeux et soupire, las. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles réapparaissent à un moment pareil ? ( Il pense de plus en plus sérieusement à aller dire deux mots au scénariste qui commence vraiment à le prendre pour un punching-ball.) Elles auraient pu attendre un autre moment.**

- On revient parce qu'on veut vous pardonner et on vous trouve en train de vous bécoter.

- Euh attends Miou… **(Lupin voudrait bien la résonner avant qu'elle ne distribue les baffes.)**

- NON ! Pour toi c'est MADEMOISELLE Miou-Miou ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce toooonn ! **(Elle s'avance vers Lupin, un certain doigt levé vers le plafond, en vacillant dangereusement.)**

- P'tain ! Et moi qui aie viré le beau surfeur super crâââde ! **(tente de baragouiner Milie.)**

- Ah ! **(Sirius crie en pointant Miou du doigt.)** Alors j'avais bien raison ! Z'êtes bien amusées sales gourgandines ! ** Expression empruntée à Mme Weasley. A force de se chamailler avec elle, Sirius s'est mis à parler comme elle.** Hein Miou ? Tu as aimé quand Harry et Draco t'ont embrassé là, là, et là ? Ah ! J'en suis malade rien qu'à y penser !

** Miou fronce les sourcils. Draco et Harry ne l'ont jamais embrassée là, là et là ! Et pourtant…Oh colère quand tu nous tiens !**

- Oui ! J'ai adoré ça ! Tu 'es bien amusé avec ton loup ?

- Ouais ! Lui au moins, il ne me frappe pas !

** Miou se précipite vers Sirius et lui met un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Puis elle attrape Milie, trop beurrée pour réagir, par le bras et hurle qu'elles ne veulent plus jamais les revoir avant de s'en aller. Remus va aider Sirius à se relever.**

- Pourquoi vous n'arrivez jamais à discuter normalement vous deux ? Le pire, c'est que vous nous entraînez toujours dans vos disputes Mile et moi. Enfin…tu dois être content, elle t'a cogné. Ca veut dire qu'elle t'aime encore.

- Dés demain, on part à leur recherche ! **(déclare Sirius, un drôle de feu dans les yeux.)**

**Bon, encore un épisode où ils se sont disputés. M'enfin c'est normal, le scénariste a des problèmes avec sa femme à ce qu'il paraît ! Enfin, bon…Miou est encore fâchée et Milie est saoûle. Sirius a été mis KO et Remus doit subir sa mauvaise humeur. Comment peuvent-ils encore espérer se réconcilier ? Que vont devenir les filles sans leurs chéris ? Que vont devenir les garçons sans leurs donzelles ? Sirius et Miou vont-ils réussir à se parler sans se disputer ? Remus et Milie peuvent-ils se retrouver sans être entraînés dans les disputes de leurs deux amis ? Les filles vont-elles décuver leur rhum piment cabri, vodka, rhum gingembre, j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Aurons-nous des nouvelles du couple Harry/ Draco ? Sirius Black va-t-il cesser de me surveiller avec ses yeux terrifiants ? **

**Normalement, vous trouverez des réponses à ces innombrables questions au prochain épisode (avec un peu de chance) d'Amour, Magie et Scènes de Ménage…euh non, des Tourments du cœur.**

**Les Tourments du cœur, hors plateau.**

**(Draco vient d'arriver au studio pour récupérer sa paye mais une fois encore, le grand patron lui a demandé de repasser la semaine prochaine. Il a déjà trois mois de retard, encore une semaine à ce traitement et on le retrouvera mort de faim. Il s'apprête à entrer dans sa loge quand il voit Miou-Miou prostrée dans un coin en train de pleurer. Il s'approche d'elle, tout sourire.)**

**Draco : **Hé ben Miou, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Miou-Miou** : Ouinnnn ! Hic ! Ouinnn !

**Draco (grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe) :** Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup tu sais !

**Miou-Miou :** Je…Ouin…hic…Snif…et puis, hic…kof…OUINNNNN !

**(Passent Milie, Remus Lupin, et Harry. Ils discutent joyeusement. Draco a une illumination.)**

**Draco :** Milie ! Viens vite, j'ai besoin de toi !

**( Milie fronce les sourcils, regarde ses camarades qui haussent les épaules. Ils vont tous les trois vers lui et voient Miou qui pleure à gros sanglots.)**

**Milie : **Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Miou, Draco ?

**Draco (révolté) :** Tout de suite, c'est ma faute ! Eh bien détrompe-toi, je viens juste d'ariver et elle pleurait déjà comme ça.

**Milie :** Ben qu'est-ce qui lui arrive alors ?

**Draco :** J'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé ! Je crois que t'es la seule à pouvoir décoder. T'es son amie non ?

**Milie :** Sa MEILLEURE amie Monsieur ! Et il n'y a rien que Miou dise que je ne puisse pas comprendre.

**(s'agenouille devant la Miou et murmure de sa voix la plus douce) :**

- Eh ben alors Miou, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Miou-Miou :** Je…ouin…hic…snif…et puis hic…kof…Ouinnnn !

**Milie :** Quoi, c'est juste ça ?

**(Les 3 hommes se regardent. Comment a-t-elle pu comprendre quoi que ce soit ?)**

**Milie (se tourne vers eux) : **Elle est persuadée que Sirius lui en veut pour le coup de poing !

**Les 3 hommes :** Quoiiiiiii ?

**Draco :** C'est juste ça ? Allez Miou, ne pleure pas pour ça ! Viens, on va aller tous les deux dan ma loge et je vais t'offrir un bon chocolat chaud, ça va te…

**Voix derrière lui :** Qui va où et avec qui ?

**(Terrifiante cette voix ! Comme un grondement de tonnerre dans la nuit. Se sentant étrangement petit, Draco se retourne. C'est Sirius Black…mais Suprême Sirius qui fait très très peur avec son aura noire. Sirius mode si-tu-respires-de-travers-je-t'étripes. A ce moment-là, son nom lui va étrangement bien.)**

**Sirius Black :** T'avais quoi derrière la tête, sale petit pervers ?

**Draco :** Mais rien t'es parano !

**Sirius :** Eloigne-toi d'elle ! (s'accroupit devant Miou.) J'ai entendu ce que Milie a dit. (Ah bon ! Il est là depuis un bout combien de temps ? Je l'avais pas vu !) Je ne t'en veux pas.

**Miou (un peu calmée) :** Vrai ?

**Sirius : **Oui bien sûr. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est cette saleté de scénariste !

**Miou :** Oh je le déteste celui-là ! Il faut toujours que je vous tape.

**Sirius :** Et à chaque fois, tu finis en pleurs…mais bon, va falloir s'y faire. Allez viens, je te raccompagne à ta loge. On a encore du travail. Va t'arranger et ce soir, je t'offre un chocolat chaud.

**(Rouge de plaisir, Miou le suit. Les trois autres reprennent leur discussion. Draco écoute.)**

**Milie :** Oui donc, je vous disais que Ginger m'a dit que Lucy, ma maquilleuse, a entendu Rob, le metteur en scène raconter à Luc son assistant que quelqu'un lui avait dit que la femme du scénariste avait trois amants !

**Les trois hommes :** C'est pas vrai ?

**(Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle en avait 5 dont une femme…enfin bref, c'est toujours très intéressant ces hors plateau des Tourments du cœur. Alors à la prochaine fois !)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 32580 de votre série préférée Les Tourments du cœur.**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

**Sirius et Remus se morfondent devant une chope de whisky pur feu (car n'oublions pas que ce cher Sirius Black a une tendance alcoolique, rappelez-vous de l'épisode 12632 quand il a atterrit dans un bar de transformiste et que, saoul comme il était, il s'est retrouvé épilé et rasé en train de chanter « I wanna be in love by you » vêtu d'une jolie robe blanche et d'une perruque blonde. C'était vraiment un moment mémorable ! J'ai trouvé Black très convaincant, surtout le moment où…**

** BAM ! (porte qui claque) Sirius Black, aura noire et suprême, entre dans la loge de la voix-off :**

**- Mon ami Serviluuuuuus !**

**- Black ! Tire-toi ! T'as rien à faire ici !**

**- Viens ici mon amiiii…**

**Se jette sur Rogue, lève le poing.**

**TUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!!!**

**Nous interrompons momentanément notre programme pour cause de scène d'une rare violence. Nous reviendrons dans quelques instants. Nous vous remercions pour votre compréhension. (Scène de petits oiseaux qui chantent, de petits papillons qui volettent, de tortues qui se reproduisent…)**

**(Porte qui claque. Severus Rogue revient s'asseoir devant son micro de voix-off, sa baguette magique profondément enfoncée dans sa narine gauche. Il l'arrache d'un coup sec.) **

**- Bon, nous disions donc que les deux clubs se morfondaient et que leurs pouff…**

**(voix de Black : Serviluuuuuusss !!!)**

…**leurs chères et adorables petites amies arrivent à un moment critique. Elles croient surprendre une scène d'amour et, rondes comme des boudins, sont reparties sans poser de questions. Que font-elles maintenant ? Ont-elles décuvé ? Vont-ils arrêter de se chamailler ses quatre chieurs ? (Ca je crois que ça va pas se faire de sitôt, le scénariste a des problèmes avec sa femme.) Vont-elles pouvoir vivre sans leurs doudous d'amour ? Toutes vos questions trouveront réponses dans cet épisode des Tourments du cœur. **

_Cours de philosophie des Terminales L, session 2003/2004 du Lycé Levavasseur. Vendredi matin, 8h40, cours sur l'Histoire (philosophiquement parlant ! C'est fou comme c'est soporifique…) que, comme d'habitude, Miou n'écoute que d'une oreille parce qu'elle n'aime pas cette matière. (Et c'est bien, au dernier rang, la prof ne la voit pas.) Mais, ô miracle ! Milie écoute. Elle est fâchée la Milie, c'est pour ça qu'elle écoute. Miou, qui s'ennuie, essaie de faire la paix._

- Miliiiie…

- Shut up !

- 'Scuse moi…

- Non ! T'as profité que j'étais plus pleine qu'une barrique pour aggraver notre dispute avec les garçons !

- Mais ils se câlinaient !

- M'en fous moi ! J'peux pas vivre sans mon Lupin ! Je veux mon Loulou ! J'en ai marre de Sirius et toi. Vous vous chamaillez et ensuite c'est Lulu et moi qui payons ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous ! Vous êtes nuls !

- Mais…

- Non ! Tais-toi…Si je ne peux pas avoir mon Lulu, je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde cruel….JE VAIS ME FAIRE BONNE SŒUR !

** Sous le coup de la colère, Milie transplane devant toute la classe. Laissant Miou toute seule avec cet horrible cours sur l'histoire. Miou est inquiète pour son amie…en plus, avec ses transplanages intempestifs, Milie a grillé leur couverture. Miou ne fais ni une ni deux et transplane à son tour au 12, Grimauld Place, directement dans la chambre de Lulu. Celui-ci est en train de se changer. Quand il voit Miou, il pousse un hurlement, elle le fait taire d'une claque.**

- Mais tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas voir Sirius !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est Milie…

** Grands pas affolés qui montent les escaliers. C'est Sirius. Remus pousse Miou sous le lit. Sirius ouvre la porte à la volée.**

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'as crié ?

- J'ai…heu…un cafard.

** La mâchoire de Sirius se fracasse sur le sol. Il regarde Lupin, les yeux exorbités.**

- Depuis quand t'as peur des cafards ? (parvient-il à demander quand il a ramassé sa mâchoire.)

- Longtemps…Laisse-moi maintenant…s'il te plaît Sirius, j'ai…j'ai un truc à faire !

- Ah…euh…ouais, moi je retourne à…euh bref,…j'te laisse !

** L'air gêné, il sort. Miou émerge e sous le lit et attrape Remus par le bras.**

- C'est grave ! Milie est partie s'enfermer dans un couvent !

- Quoi ?!

- Gueule pas ducon ! Y'a l'autre en bas…Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle est désespérée !

- Mais dans quel couvent ?

- Je n'en vois qu'un seul qui pourrait l'accepter : St Pétaouschnock, le couvent pour les cas désespérés !

- J'y vais immédiatement !

- Euh Rem…Habille-toi d'abord !

** Il baise la tête et se rend compte qu'il est un peu tout nu. Il devient tout rouge. Miou sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Remus s'habille à toute allure et transplane à St Pétaouschnock. Là-bas, CHOC ! Il en tombe à la renverse ! Le couvent, habituellement si calme, est transformé en boîte de nuit. On dirait le Pussy Cat avec ses gogos dancers. La musique est à fond, il y a des jeux de lumière du tonnerre de Dieu et toutes les bonnes sœurs sont en minijupes en cuir. Tout à coup, Remus voit dans la cage…**

- Miliiiiiiie !...( ton à la fois désespéré et fatigué. Grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe.)

** La Milie, minijupe en cuir et soutien-gorge à l'air, se déhanche, une bouteille de Porto à la main. Un couvent en boîte de nuit ? Eh oui ! Mettez une dévergondée dans un endroit pieux et observez… Vous verrez par vous-mêmes les ravages que ça peut faire.**

**La Mère Supérieure passe à côté de Remus, sa jupe en skaie découvrant la cellulite de ses grosses cuisses. Remus pense qu'il était plus que temps de venir arracher Milie à cet endroit malsain. **

- Il était plus que temps de venir arracher Milie à cet endroit malsain !

** Oh ! Mais je viens de le dire ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Enfin bref…il fonce vers la cage, attrape Milie et la secoue un bon coup.**

- Milie ! Milie ! C'est moi, c'est ton Mumus !

** Milie semble enfin réaliser. Elle empeste l'alcool. Elle fronce les sourcils et beugle avec violence :**

- Kestufoulàtoâ ! (Musique s'arrête. Toutes les bonnes sœurs les regardent.) Tire-toi vieille peau !

- Non Mimi **(tente d'ignorer l'insulte et la veine de colère qui palpite sur sa tempe. Il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher maintenant.)** Je suis venu m'excuser. Ce qui s'est passé entre Rurus, euh…Sirius et moi a dû te blesser et j'en suis désolé. **(Il ne va surtout pas lui dire qu'il attendait ça depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans et qu'il ne regrette rien du tout, ça gâcherait tout.)** Ca n'arrivera plus jamais. **(Et ça s'est vrai ! Miou veille au grain.)** Je t'aime Mimi.

**(Changement de lumière, les petits anges passent avec leurs trompettes, il y a des pétales de fleurs et des petits cœurs.)** Il n'y a que toi qui compte. **(violons et dentelles)** Je t'aimerai toujours.

- Oooooh mon Mumus ! (larmes aux yeux) Je t'aime moi zossiiiiii !!!

- Mimi…

- Mumus…

** Petits violons et petits cœurs. Mumus et Milie qui se rapprochent au ralenti. Les bonnes sœurs sont pendues à leurs lèvres. Ils vont enfin s'embrasser quand…**

- Burps !

** Les violons déraillent. Tout disparaît. Milie est au bord de la nausée. Eh oui ! Z'aviez quand même pas oublié que Mademoiselle Je-bois-comme-un-trou ne tient pas l'alcool et que ça la rend malade ! Lupin est coupé dans son élan. Milie s'appuie sur lui :**

- Vais vomiiiir !!

- Héééé ! Non pas sur cette chemise, elle est à Sirius !! Elle est super chère ! Viens Milie, je t'emmène aux toilettes !

** S'en vont en courant.**

**Bon voilà ! Ca s'est arrangé entre la Mimi et le Mumus. Espèrons que St Pétaouschnock retrouvera son calme et sa quiétude. Mais maintenant, il reste à régler le cas Black- Miou. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore nous inventer ces deux idiots ? Pourront-ils se réconcilier ? Qu'est-ce que Black est en train de préparer ? Va-t-il cesser de venir m'agresser ? Aura-t-on des nouvelles de Draco et Harry ? Vous pourrez (peut-être) trouver des réponses à questions dans le prochain épisode de votre série favorite Les Tourments du cœur.**

**Les Tourments du cœur, hors plateau.**

**(Nous arrivons en plein conciliabule. Les six héros de notre série discutent d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.)**

**Milie (estomaquée) : **Tu rigoles ?

**Draco** : Non, je t'assure ! C'est Marcus, le designer qui me l'a dit ! La fille du scénariste est lesbienne !

**Sirius **: Et merde ! Il va encore se venger sur nous !

**Draco** : Attends Black, c'est pas fini ! Le fils est toxico !

**Miou** : Oh le pauvre…il doit être triste !

**Harry **: Pauvres de nous plutôt !

**Remus (qui commence à être fatigué des commérages)** : Au fait, Miou t'as lu le prochain scénario ?

**Miou (fait la moue**) : Oui et je n'l'aime pas !

**(Les quatre hommes froncent les sourcils, perplexes et se tournent vers Milie qui explique :**

**Milie :** Elle va encore taper Sirius ! C'est pour ça. Moi je trouve qu'il te va bien cet épisode, tu es totalement OOC ! Au début, le scénariste avait prévu un POV mais le grand patron a refusé. Du coup, ils ont terminé sur du comique…)

**Miou (l'auréole au-dessus de la tête)** : Mouais…au fait, c'est qui ce popole dont on parle ?

**Milie (fatiguée)** : Viens Miou, je vais retenter de t'expliquer les choses de la vie.

**(Elles s'éloignent et les quatre hommes reprennent leur discussion sur le scénariste. Ah elle est vraiment adorable cette Miou ! Nous saurons au prochain hors plateau des Tourments du cœur, si Milie aura su lui expliquer correctement. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 32581 de votre série préférée Les Tourments du cœur. **

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

**Bon, aujourd'hui on n'a pas le temps, apparemment il y a un match PSG/ Marseille donc on va faire très vite. Le loup-garou et la dévergondée (grands coups sur la porte) Bwahahahahaha !!! Bien fait ! Je me suis enfermé à cléf ! Donc, les deux-là se sont réconciliés ( Z'avez pas vu cet épisode ? Allez voir votre vieille voisine de palier, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a enregistré.) Passons aux questions cons d'aujourd'hui…attendez je retrouve mes notes…Ah ! Voilà donc…Black et Miou vont-ils se réconcilier ? Où en sont Harry et Draco ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Toutes vos questions trouveront leurs réponses dans cet épisode de votre série favorite : Les Tourments du cœur. **

_Miou est toute seule dans la grande case super sophistiquée et tout et tout de Milie. La veille, elle et Remus sont partis en vacances romantiques à Venise et lui ont laissé la maison. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que Miou est prostrée. Elle ne mange plus (elle refuse même le chocolat, c'est vous dire! )Elle ne va plus au lycée (de toute façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose) et refuse de voir Draco qui veut s'excuser pour l'avoir expulsée du lit (et peut-être même tenter de rattraper le coup.) Bref, Miou-la-terrible déprime. Faut dire que tout compte fait, son Rurus lui manque et elle voudrait bien le retrouver mais sa fierté mal placée l'empêche d'aller le voir pour le lui dire._

_Tout à coup, comme si un lien magique les reliait, Sirius apparaît devant ses yeux. I vient de transplaner et semble mort d'inquiétude. Miou est heureuse de le voir mais ne le montre pas. Elle garde même son air triste et renfrogné. Autant faire tourner un peu le Rurus en bourrique._

** Sirius, bouleversé par l'état de Miou, s'accroupit devant elle et la regarde avec commisération. Il n'ose pas la toucher, elle est peut-être encore fâchée et ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre un gnon.**

- Miou…

- Qu'es' tu fous là toi…?(murmure)

** Où sont les hurlements ? Où sont les baffes ? Où sont les baffes ? Où est sa Miou ? Sirius se sent coupable.**

- C'est Remus qui vient de m'envoyer un hibou…Il m'a dit que ça n'allait pas fort. J'ai transplané dès que j'ai su.

- P'tain Rèm…je vais le tuer !

- Milie et lui étaient inquiets ! Ils ne t'ont jamais vu dans cet état ! Et il paraît que c'est toi qui a indiqué à Remus où Milie se trouvait. Il a dit un truc du genre : « On lui doit bien ça. »

- Je vois déjà les gros titres : _Suicide amoureux à Venise._ Oui, je vais faire passer ça pour un suicide…

- Miou, je t'en prie…

- J'veux pas t'entendre, espèce de Momosexuel !

- C'est vrai, j'ai couché avec Remus et je vais pas te mentir, même si j'avais un Retourneur de Temps, je ne changerai rien. **(réaction immédiate de Miou qui commence à pleurer -typique de sa part…)** parce que grâce à ça, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui compte pour moi et c'est ma petite Miou.

** Miou lève des yeux embués de larmes vers Sirius…**

- Moi ? **(voix toute douce)**

** Sirius acquiesce en souriant. Miou continue…**

- Mais t'as dit que j'étais grosse et que je te tapais…que tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs…

- Meueuh non !

- Si ! Si tu l'as dit quand on s'est disputés à l'épisode 32577 ! J'ai des millions de téléspectateurs pour témoins ! C'est pas vrai peut-être ? **(se tourne vers téléspectateurs.)**

**Téléspectateur :** Tout à fait.

- Ah !

- Oui bon, je l'ai dit sans le penser ! J'étais un peu en colère. **( Miou lui décoche un regard meurtrier)**. Je sais que ce n'était pas à moi de l'être ! C'est moi le grand coupable ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Et puis j'aime pas les filles trop minces de toute façon ! Donc, tu as été faite juste pour moi…

- Vrai ?

- Vrai.

- Tu acceptes toutes les responsabilités de ce qui s'est passé sans exception aucune ?

- Bien sûr !

- Bon ben, il manque juste une chose. Si tu le dis, je te pardonne.

- Euh… **réfléchit un long moment. Miou commence à s'énerver. Toute à coup, Sirius réalise et éclate de rire.) **Tu veux que je te dise une évidence pareille ?! M'enfin, si ça peut te faire plaisir….Je t'aime !

** Miou saute de joie et ouvre les bras et ouvre les bras à Sirius qui s'approche pour l'embrasser mais…PAF ! Il se prend un poing en plein nez et tombe à la renverse.**

**Miou s'assoit à cheval sur son ventre et le menace, un doigt sous le nez.**

- T'as pu jamais intérêt à aller voir ailleurs ou ta petite Miou risque de ne jamais te pardonner…COMPRIS ?

- Chef ! Oui chef ! **(en mimant le garde-à-vous.)**

** Miou sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ca fait un moment qu'elle en a envie de ce baiser. Il lui a manqué son Sirius…Arrive le violon, les petits anges, les petits cœurs et les petites fleurs…C'est magnifiquement Cucul la praline **

**( réflexion 100 snapienne.) Sirius attrape Miou et la retourne afin d'être le dominateur et non plus le dominé. Et Hop ! Dérapage ! Les violons font un couac, les anges s'en vont à tire-d'aile, les petits cœurs éclatent et les petites fleurs se font consumer par un feu venu de nulle part ! De nulle part ? Non ! Ce feu vient de la colère de Miou.**

- Héééééé !!! Mais pourquoi c'est toujours toi au-dessus ?

- Ben, parce que je suis un mec !

- Quoi ! Aaaaah mon Rurus est un macho ! Macho !

- Oui et alors ?

- TU VEUX QUE JE TE COGNE !

- Ah non ! Tu vas pas encore recommencer !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- On n'a même pas pu profiter de notre réconciliation et toi…

- Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Macho ! Pervers !

- Chuis pas pervers ! Chuis juste un mec normal qui n'a pas pu toucher sa copine pendant plus d'une semaine et qui commence à avoir du mal à retenir Popole !

- Ah ouais ? Et tu sais ce que Miou lui dit à Popole ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dit à Popole ?

**Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Ces deux-là ne pourront jamais rester ensemble sans se disputer ! C'est quand même dramatique comme situation mais bon que voulez-vous ? Alors donc, Rem et Milie sont à Venise…ils ne s'embêtent pas hein ? Que se passe-t-il de leur côté ? Aurons-nous des nouvelles de Draco et Harry ?**

**Bruit d'explosion**

**Mais qu'est ce que...? Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma loge?**

**Sortez, immédiatement!... Tout de suite j'ai dit!**

**Sirius Black: La ferme Servilius!**

**Rémus Lupin: Nous sommes désolés Sévérus, ce que Sirius veut dire, c'est que nous avons besoin de ta place.**

**Harry: Z'avez pas entendu parler des problèmes du scénariste?**

**Draco (en pétard): Z'avez lu le prochain scénar'?**

**Milie (même état): C'EST UN TORCHON!**

**Miou-Miou (douce): Ce que mes amis veulent dire Mr ROGUE, c'est que nous ne pouvons supporter plus longtemps les lubies de Monsieur le Scénariste alors nous venons annoncer à nos chers téléspectateurs la fin de la série. Nous sommes vraiment confus!**

**Sirius Black: Voilà donc la fin que nous vous proposons. Harry et Draco d'abord... Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux! Dès que Miou eut quitté la pièce, ils ont cessé leur cinéma, et ont terminé la soirée en jouant au Poker! Bien évidemment, ce gros tricheur de Draco à plumer le pauvre petit Harry en trichant habilement! Ce qui n'entâcha pas leur amitié! **

**Lupin et Milie... Après un superbe voyage à Venise, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre et se sont mariés! Milie est maintenant enceinte de son deuxième louveteau, le premier étant un adorable enfant de deux ans qui répond au nom de Raphael, et enfin...**

**Miou et moi... et bien Miou, quand elle eut dit ce qu'elle avait à dire à Popole, nous ne nous sommes plus disputés et avons pu fêter nos retrouvailles! Elle a fini par m'avouer que Draco ne l'avaient jamais embrassé là, là et là, du coup j'ai fait la paix avec les deux enfants. Nous sommes donc heureux elle et moi, bien qu'il nous arrive encore de nous chamailler. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a six mois et Miou est enceinte de sept mois et je vais bientôt être l'heureux papa d'une adorable petite fille que nous avons décidé d'appeler Morgan (1). J'adore ce prénom, d'ailleurs Trelawney a prédit qu'elle serait le grand amour de Draco... mais bon avec cette vieille chouette mieux vaut se méfier! Voilà!**

**Choeur: Est-ce la fin du début, ou le début de la fin,**

**nous on dit que F.I.N, ça ne veut pas dire fin.**

**Sirius Black: Z'êtes con ou quoi! Nous ont dit F.I.N çà veut dire fin. Fin comme c'est fini! Et oui mes chères amis, nous ne vous donnons pas rendez-vous au prochain épisode car aujourd'hui c'était le dernier épisode de votre série préférée: Les tourments du cœur.**

**(Draco, Harry, Rogue, Lupin, Milie; Black et Miou se rassemble et font de grands signes: AUREVOIR!!!)**

**Les tourments du cœur, Hors Plateau**

**(Sirius Black revient de sa loge. Miou est effondrée dans les bras de son amie Milie. Elle pleure à gros sanglot. Milie paraît hors d'elle. Ce qui est rare soit dit en passant!)**

**Milie:** COMMENT OSE-T-IL? C'EST SCANDALEUX!

**Sirus Black: **Mais qu'est-ce que...?

**Rémus Lupin (arrive à grand pas, rouge de colère, en brandissant une liasse de papier)**: TU AS VU CA?

**Sirius Black (interloqué, il n'a jamais vu son ami dans une telle rage) **Non, je...

**Milie:** Évidemment! qu'est ce qui a mis Miou dans cette état d'après toi!

**Rémus Lupin:** Il a dépassé les bornes... Le pire c'est pour cette pauvre Miou...

**Sirius Black:** Mais qu'est-ce-que...

MAIS C' EST PAS VRAI!!!!

**Ceci était le hurlement rageur d'un Draco (Note d'une des auteurs:particulièrement adorable en colère.**

**Draco: Ta gueule Miou! **

**Milie ( tire la langue à Draco) : Nan c'est vrai, on dirait plutôt un chameau !** **) qui arrive en fulminant suivit de près par un Harry tout aussi calme!)**

**Harry:** J'AI JAMAIS VU CA!

**Draco:** JE NE LE FERAI JAMAIS JE REFUSE!

**Milie: **TU L'AS LU AUSSI?

**Draco:** ET COMMENT QUE JE L'AI LU!

**Harry:** C'est vraiment répugnant!

**Rémus Lupin:** Il exagère!

**Draco: **Je...

**Sirius Black:** HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!

**(Se tourne tous vers Black qui est sur le point d'entrée dans sa légendaire colère suprême. Ils se calment instantanément.)**

**Sirius Black: **Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

**Milie: **Lis le synopsis du prochain scénar' tu comprendras!

**(Elle lui lance le scénario alors que Miou-Miou sanglote de plus belle. Sirius se met à lire très attentivement. On le voit peu à peu changer d'expression et tout à coup il entre dans sa colère suprême puissance 10 000. Son aura est noire. Des flammes naissent sous ses pieds. Ses yeux sont plus noirs que jamais. Ses chevaux volent tout autour de lui. Il est terriblement terrifiant)**

**Sirius Black: **Comment ose-t-il?... à Miou... Saleté de cocu... Jamais... Oh non ça... Pas de mal à Miou... Vais le tuer... Vais l'assassiner...

**Miou-Miou:** Je vous en prie Monsieur Black ne faites pas ça!

**( Elle a l'air tellement terrifiée que Black se calme un peu.)**

**Sirius Black: **Les prochains épisodes sont trop horribles... Je refuse de jouer ce rôle! On ne peut pas laisser des horreurs pareilles être diffusée à des heures de grande écoute.

**Rémus Lupin:** Que veux-tu faire Sirius?

**Sirius Black: **Suivez-moi!

**(Ils s'en vont tous vers la loge de la voix-off, mais Severus Rogue s'y est enfermé. Black qui, même s'il le cache, est encore très en colère sort des bâtons de dynamites et fait exploser la porte.( Selon ses propres dires, la magie est trop douce pour exorciser sa colère! Parfois les moldus ont des inventions très pratiques!) La loge de Rogue est envahie.)**

**(Suite à la petite révolte que vous venez d'entendre à la fin de l'épisode, les six acteurs ressortent de la loge de Severus...)**

**Rémus Lupin:** Bonne idée Sirius!

**Sirius Black:** Merci... mais j'avais pas le choix! Tu as vu ce qu'il voulait faire à Miou et Milie!

**Miou-Miou(au bord des larmes): **C'est tellement horrible!

**Draco (script en main, lis avec dédain):** _« Milie trompe Rémus avec Sirius! Miou l'apprend, c'est la fin du quatuor! Lupin devient toxico. Milie lesbienne. Sirius alcoolique et Miou se prostitue. »_ C'est trop dégueulasse! Et attend, moi c'est ça qui m'fout le plus en rogne! _« Harry et Draco sont devenus amants »_ et y'a tout un épisode où on doit faire... faire... AAAAARRGH!!! NON! Peux pas l'dire! Faire ça avec Potter... NON!

**Harry: **Oh ça va! Je te retourne le compliment!

**Draco: **Et après! _« Draco désespéré par sa séparation avec Harry viole Miou! »_ Non mais c'est n'importe quoi! Et le coup où Miou se fait battre par Sirius!

**Sirius Black: **C'est répugnant! Je ne toucherais jamais un cheveu de Miou!

**Miou-Miou:** Vous êtes tellement gentil Monsieur Black! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut tellement le scénariste!

**Milie:** Oh mais tu ne te rapelles pas? Tu l'as giflé parce qu'il t'avait mis la main aux fesses!

**Miou-Miou:** Oh, bien sûr! Je me souviens aussi qu'il voulait jouer au docteur avec moi...

**Rémus Lupin: **Le sale porc!

**Miou-Miou (complétement dépassée): **Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à jouer au docteur?

**Milie (exaspérée):** Miou je vais...

**Sirius Black (l'interrompant):** Laisse... Laisse moi faire, elle comprendra mieux si c'est moi qui lui explique... Allez viens Miou, je vais t'apprendre certaines choses de la vie avec dessins, démonstrations, travaux pratiques, et tout, et tout...

**Miou-Miou:** Oh, c'est vraiment gentil à vous Monsieur Black.

**Sirius Black:** Bon, leçon N°1 appelle-moi Sirius!

**Miou-Miou:** D'accord... ... Sirius (rougit)

**(S'en vont tous les deux!)**

**Milie:** Bon et nous alors on fait quoi?

**Rémus Lupin:** Tu sais Mimi, je connais un petit italien... Ils y font des spaghettis de tout premier choix.

**Milie:** Ben alors qu'est-ce-qu'on attend? Allons-y!

**(S'en vont, bras dessus, bras dessous)**

**Draco:** je crois que je vais aller revoir mes scènes pour mon autre série...

**Harry**: Ah mais oui, demain on joue le match de Quidditch dans Si c'est pour toi (2).

**Draco**: Ouai... chuis pressé d'y aller... Je préfère de loin Si c'est pour toi... J'aime bien jouer les gars compliqué...Puis ma partenaire est plutôt pas mal...

**Harry:** Ca te dit une partie de Quidditch! On dira que c'est un entraînement! J'ai qu'à contacter les Weasley, on sera assez je pense avec eux!

**Draco**: Yep! Ca me va!

**S'en vont à leur tour... **

**Voilà c'est belle et bien la fin des Tourments du Cœur... C'est dommage, j'adorais espionner les acteurs à leur insu pour les HORS-PLATEAU! Bon, ben ce n'est pas grave! Je me vengerai sur une autre série... Peut-être Amour, Magie et Scène de Ménage (3), le nouveau sitcom en préparation. Enfin Bref, c'en est fini des Hors plateau des tourments du cœur! Nous nous sommes bien amusé! Je vous remercie de votre fidélité!**

**Aurevoir, **

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Référence à une autre fic de Miou-Miou Black (voir note suivante)

Si c'est pour toi, fic de Miou-Miou Black... je doute de la finir un jour. L'histoire me plait, mais ça fait un long moment qu'elle est en Stand by. C'est pas du tout le même style que les tourments du coeur... Disons plus sombre torturé et beaucoup (mais alors de beaucoup) plus proche de l'univers d'Harry Potter! Pis en plus elle fait pas rire! Pis en plus j'peux pas dire de conneries dedans! (Draco regard furieux: J't'interdis! J'ai déjà eu assez à faire avec ce truc!... Miou désespérée! Les personnages prennent le pas sur l'auteur! Mais où va le monde!) Bref... j'ai la flemme! Peut-être quand, j'aurais fini ma fic Fushigi Yugi... et puis celle Naruto... Ah mais j'ai une Get Backers en cours aussi. (Miou qui pense sérieusement qu'elle devrait n'avoir qu'une idée à la fois, s'écroule encore plus fatiguée...)

Les auteurs tiennent à préciser qu'elles ne réitérerons pas l'exploit des tourments du coeur... un bijou comme celui-là se doit d'être unique ( Draco pété de rire: la fausse excuse trop bidon!!) En revanche, un délire d'un autre genre...

**Petits Mots des auteurs:**

**Miou-Miou Black**: Je vous remercie d'avoir lu les Tourments du coeur jusqu'au bout. Cette fic écrite il y'a presque 3 ans déjà est pour nous très importante... pour moi en tout cas elle a une valeur sentimentale inestimable... Aaaah la bonne époque du lycée... les cours de philo, que je n'écoutais jamais pour écrire des fics et toujours rigoler avec ma pitite Mimi... Mouahahahahahah!

Les années ont passées mais je ris toujours comme une idiote en lisant cette fic! Mimi ce jour est particulier car au moment où j'écris ces lignes je suis en train de me rendre compte que Marie part demain et qu'il y aura de longs mois avant qu'on ne se revoit!Cette fic est particulière car elle a été écrite au moment ou nous étions toutes les trois toujours ensemble... et elle prouve, aujourd'hui que nous la publions enfin sur le net, que notre amitié a été plus forte que la séparation ! Sur des chemins différents, nous garderons toujours en nos cœurs ce qui nous a été précieux.

Les Zémilizes au pouvoir!!!! Et n'oublions pas le vieil adage... (Comment ça c'est pas vieux!!! Mais si madame! Mais si! La terminale c'est loin!) **_I love the Life, The Yaoi & the connerie!_**

**Bisounette Cacahuette à tous les lecteurs qui ont eux le courage d'arriver jusque là!** Et merci d'avoir réussit à supporter ce truc jusqu'au bout!!!!

N'oubliez pas de laissé des commentaires!!!!!

_S'incline profondément... _

_Miou (soupire, un drôle de sourire naît sur son visage)Bon, ben maintenant... Dracochou!!!!!_

_Draco se fait tout petit, prêt à fuir... **MAIS**!_

_Miou: Kikoo mon dracochou!!! (L'attrape par l'oreille) Rurus est pas là ce soir... tu viens à la maison..._

_Draco: Comme si tu me laissais le choix_

_Miou (lui donne un gros coup dans le crâne): Tu dis?_

_Draco( en se frottant l'arrière de la tête): C'est toujours un plaisir Miou_

_Miou: Ben voilà, c'est mieux!_

_Traîne le Draco par la peau des fesses jusqu'au lit (en priant pour que son Rurus d'amour ne l'apprennent jamais!)_

**Valiré:** Miou a déjà dit tout ce qu'il fallait alors je vais juste remercier tout ceux qui ont partagé notre petit délire ( bon d'accord, le meilleur délire de ma vie en ce qui me concerne ! Que de souvenirs ! ) Mais les Emilies au pouvoir, c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter hein Miou-chan ? ( Surtout qu'on n'est pas plus intelligentes qu'avant même avec trois ans de plus ! Niârk ! )

Allez bisous tout le monde !


End file.
